


at one sleepless night

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, One Shot, Sleepless night, Yunho sends a note to Seonghwa, happy birthday yunho, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: My love will make you tell me 'I love you' faster than time.-Yunho can't fall asleep on his birthday night and thinks about Seonghwa he loves much.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	at one sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> Friday Night Plans - Honda (<https://youtu.be/v96sokSHeT4>)  
> Oh it's too late but, 생일 축하해, 윤호야! (Happy Birthday, Yunho!)
> 
> Sunbae : A Korean term which means senior or elder.

Although the daytime was filled with the warmth of the spring that had already come nearby, still the night easily got a little chilly so it was not possible to go out without wearing a jacket or a little bit thick clothes. 

Covering from his toe to his neck with a comfy and soft grey quilt, Yunho just stared at the ceiling and felt that he could not fall asleep easily. It was already past the 3'o clock and he stayed up until about more than 2 hours. During the time passing, just like satisfying his hunger, he did some things to beguile the tedious time, such as watching some funny video clips, doing a mobile game, and reading messages that he had exchanged with his friends. Many of them had celebrated his birthday at midnight by sending a congratulatory message and he felt a little happiness and pleasure about that there were many people who would celebrate his b-day.

Of course, among them, there was a boy's name Yunho fell in love with. A name that always came across his mind first. Park Seonghwa, his senior.

**―**

When did I first have a crush on him? Honestly, Yunho could not remember the moment well but he just guessed that he slowly and gradually fell in love with him after he saw Seonghwa dancing in Yunho's classroom to promote his dance club, where he played a manager. 

At that time when Seonghwa was dancing so cool in front of some students, as Yunho was a person who was innately cheerful and really liked to do something exciting like dancing, he came out of the surrounding students and danced with Seonghwa. An embarrassed look crossed onto Seonghwa's face but soon he seemed to enjoy dancing with Yunho, giving praise with a dialect intonation, "You so good at dancing! How about joining our club?" His grin that showed his even teeth looked really cute, bright, and pure to Yunho. He thought, 'Pretty he is.'

Maybe why Yunho had joined the dance club was not only his thought that dancing was so an exciting and fun thing but also that Seonghwa's bright and pure smile that made him a little fluttering. He liked to get along with other members as well but the most liking was the time spent with Seonghwa. Seonghwa taught him with a kind instruction, step by step, and often complimented him such as "You did a good job!", "You are talented.", "Excellent!" and,

"If I were a girl, I'd like to fall in love with you due to your handsome look and good dancing." 

When hearing that sentence, Yunho was feeling like he took the most delightful moment in his life. He became easily pleased too much as if being melted down like a cube of ice in the hot air.

"It sounds like you love me so much."  
"Oh, right."  
"Really?"  
"I fell in love with your improved skill and...also you."  
"Is it a joke or not?"  
"Well, guess what!"  
"Oh, if you saying so, you really seem to love me."  
"Maybe, or not."  
"Oh, please," For fun to tease him a little, Yunho walked close to Seonghwa's front, gazing at his eyes directly. Seonghwa, sitting on the floor, looked a little bit puzzled when Yunho was coming. "Tell me the definite answer. What are you thinking about?"

Contrary to Yunho's expectation that Seonghwa would be embarrassed at his action, soon Seonghwa, with his eyes closing half, just smiled pretty with no words, like saying 'What is the real answer?' Yunho at that moment, rather being embarrassed the other way around, could not find any words to say, feeling some amount of strong heat flowing through his all vessels connected to the pounding heart and finally making his face and ears blushed. Seonghwa said with a low voice, "I love both your improved skill and you to the same degree. That's what I can say."

The time needed for the process of falling in love with Seonghwa's everything was not that much. No matter how he tried to think about something else like his boring homework, his strict homeroom teacher, a small betting on an ice-cream with his friends, eventually, Yunho's thought was directed toward Seonghwa all the time. 

But though he finally being sure that he fell in love with Seonghwa, Yunho could not be sure whether Seonghwa really loved him or not, due to the somewhat vague answer Seonghwa once had said. Does he feel confused? Otherwise, does he just like to play with me? Whatever, what he had decided to do was not giving Seonghwa some time to think until he made up his mind but attracting his heart by doing some things he could do. It was because of his thought that if he did not make any effort to make his love come true, Seonghwa could run away from him without saying anything definite and someday become someone's boyfriend. 

What he first attempted was giving some things that Seonghwa liked the most, with a note. On the floor of a dance practice room at school were put some things such as Yakgwa (honey cookie), a can of Sikhye (sweet rice punch), a carton of Nesquik chocolate milk, a can of jalapeno-flavored Pringles, etc. Largely, they were found by Seonghwa first and also the notes attached to them were read by him. On the notes were the sentences such as, 'You are the best dancer in our club', 'Always thank you for your instruction', 'Take a break for a little.', 'Want to give you more than this', 'I like you more than you think', and 'I love you even much more than the amount of money I spent to buy all the food I've given you.' 

But until more than ten times passed by, Seonghwa replied nothing to Yunho. The usual days were still going by at its own pace as if all the efforts Yunho had made totally evaporated like the boiled water. Didn't they work at all? Yunho was disappointed but decided not to be discouraged like a scolded puppy. Maybe there's another way to get his heart and it will be on my mind someday. He thought it was really lucky that he was such a positive person.

Finally, as God willingly answering to his endeavors, one day, he found a folded note on the desk. He took it at once, went to one stall of the man toilet, and as if anybody could see him, cautiously unfolded the note. There were just two sentences written, 'Thank you for caring about me. Time will tell.' The handwriting was absolutely Seonghwa's. Yunho gathered his brows a little. Why he so vague like that? He complained inside but did not want to blame Seonghwa whose attitude to him was so fuzzy and confusing like a fog blocking the sight. Just as the foggy weather would change to the sunny one after some hours later, perhaps there would come the time when Seonghwa's mind became much clearer. 

But Yunho was not a person who could be waiting for that time more patiently. Back to the classroom, he took his seat, taking out his pen. He wrote the reply under the last sentence, "My love will make you tell faster than time."

**―**

_My love will make you tell faster than time._ He tried to make that come true when the sun going down silently under the horizon was radiating its last light of the day onto the ground of the earth. The orange color sunlight was illuminating all the living creatures on the ground and among them were also Seonghwa's beautiful face and Yunho's handsome face looking at Seonghwa. 

"Seonghwa Sunbae."  
"Yes."  
"Can I call you Hyung?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Seonghwa Hyung."  
"Yes."  
"Can I call you Seonghwa?"  
"Oh, no."  
"Seonghwa."  
"No."  
"Park Seonghwa."  
"No, Yunho."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"No."  
"Then, can I hold your hand?"  
"...."

Before hearing no from Seonghwa, Yunho held Seonghwa's left hand. Seonghwa did not even ask about what he was doing but just stayed still, keeping walking through the school road where the colorful bricks laid that formed a geometric pattern. 

"Your hand is getting sweat," Yunho said.  
"I know."  
"And even it's trembling now."  
"...."  
"But I'll not let your hand go."  
"I knew you would so."  
"So will you refuse?"  
"I don't know."  
"It means you won't."  
"...I don't know."  
"Seonghwa."  
"Call me Hyung."  
"Seonghwa."  
"Add Hyung."  
"Hyung."  
"Yes."  
"If you do me a favor, I'll not ask for anything, even though you have been so vague to me."  
"What is it?"  
"Look at me."

As soon as Seonghwa's head turned to Yunho, the soft and strawberry smelling lips fell onto Seonghwa's forehead. A few seconds later, lips moved onto his right cheek as well. All things happened for a very short time. After short kisses like a small bird's pecking, Seonghwa blushed and was at a loss, not looking in Yunho's eyes directly but just touching where Yunho's lips had passed by. It was fortunate that nobody was around the school. On Yunho's face was a clear smile that looked like a symbol of achievement.

"Tomorrow is my birthday."  
"I know..."  
"Can I take this kiss as my birthday present?"  
"...."  
"Can I?"  
"Do as you like."  
"Thanks, Hyung. And there's one more thing I want to get."  
"What?"  
"Can you tell me I love you?"  
"...."  
"Please."  
"I'm sorry, Yunho. Can you give me some time?"  
Yunho sighed once but did not lose his smile. "When will you answer?"  
"As soon as I can."  
"Promise."  
"Okay."  
"If the day of your confession comes, I will kiss your lips. Can I?"

Rolling his brown pupils back and forth and opening his mouth, but with the less hesitation, Seonghwa said, "Do as you want." 

**―**

Can't forget the feel of those kisses. Yunho thought, still staring at the ceiling of the room. 

He raised his one hand and started to rub his lower lips along the line of it with his thumb. Lips still felt hot just like when he had given kisses on Seonghwa's forehead and cheek. Belatedly feeling the shyness sweeping over him, Yunho buried his face into the quilt. Oh, god, what the hell did I do? How could I give him those kisses at that moment? But, from when I saw his face colored in orange beautifully, there was the only thought inside my head, 'Really I want to kiss him.' He imagined kissing Seonghwa's reddish lips. Of course, the degree of shyness got multiplied like an expanding balloon that was being heated up.

But his eyes were not saying he disliked everything I did. Yunho thought so for sure. If he really had hated my kisses, he would immediately have pushed me away or hit me and cursed at me with the eyes of despair and hatred. But he didn't do any of those. And he even said he would take the time to think. That meant at least he did not hate me, I mean, AT LEAST.

Can I be sure that he will say to me 'I love you, Yunho'? Isn't really okay that I gave him some time? Didn't I think things too affirmatively all the time? What if he says 'I can't accept your love, sorry, Yunho'? What if he feels a burden and tries to avoid me? In that case, I....

He started to recall every moment of Seonghwa he had seen. The mild and naive smile, the bright laughter, the frequent but precious praises, the cool and gorgeous dancing, the tanned skin, the beautiful eyes and nose, and the full lips...

He did not want to miss all of them. But, if the worst-case happened, he could not help but prepare for being hurt and giving up all things like abandoning some useless things.

Better to get up. He decided and sat upright on his bed. At the end of his eyes was a tidy desk. He switched on the lighting of his desk and took out his note. Tearing one page from the note carefully, holding his pen in the right hand, he started to write down what had just come up with in his mind. 

'If you don't love me, lastly, can I have your kiss as my birthday present again?'

Finishing writing, he picked up his lip balm which smelled the scent of strawberry. He applied it on his warm lips and pressed them onto the paper for a while, as he breathed his one and only hope to it. And then, he folded it neatly just like treating something important and priceless. If he succeeded to get Seonghwa's kiss, he intended to keep it for a long time as an unforgettable memory.

After wearing a jacket, being cautious not to make any noise, he went out of his home. He knew where Seonghwa lived and ran through the chilly air of the blue dawn. 

As soon as he arrived at the front of Seonghwa's house, he took out the folded note and pushed it into space underneath the door. He did not know why he had to do it at that early time but he just thought he had to do whatever his heart and emotions ordered to do. 

**―**

When Yunho was on his way to school, because knowing that Seonghwa had already gone to school, he again went to the front of Seonghwa's house. The note seemed to be keeping its position just as nobody touched it. Much disappointment was about to hit Yunho but soon he shook his head and picked it up at once, leaving a string of his anticipation for the good thing.

Unfolding the note, he found inside was with a shimmering red lip mark of Seonghwa. Maybe it seemed that he had secretly used his sister's lipstick.  
His reply was, 'Your love made me tell you faster than time. You won! Kiss you once more later. I love you, Yunho, and happy birthday!'

**Author's Note:**

> Well actually this was written from this early morning and 'til now so there should be some mistakes! The originally planned one was really different from this fic. Maybe I can show it next time! :)


End file.
